


Razzle Dazzle

by ab2fsycho (orphan_account)



Series: Singles [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014), Gravity Falls, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Portal (Video Game), Rise of the Guardians (2012), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr requested, but yeah, i can't fucking control that man, some neighborly interactions, some visiting, somebody put bill in a goddamn cage for me, the last one was too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit from old friends for the professors upstairs, as Xi calls them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razzle Dazzle

“Flora!” Luke cried exuberantly, running into the older girl's arms like he was thirteen again. She accepts the hug just as warmly as she would have when they'd spent most of their time together.

“How are you, darling?” Desmond asks, getting up to greet her as well. After letting go of Luke, she walks over to hug him just as fiercely. This always made the professor slightly uncomfortable, as did most physical affection. If it weren't for Luke and his sometimes blatant lack of respect for personal space, he would be blustering and stammering right about now.

“I am well. Thank you,” she responded happily. Pulling back, she asked, “Is the professor in?”

Desmond nodded. “He'll be happy to see you and,” he eyed the other three, not quite recognizing them, “your friends?”

Luke then greeted the older of the three who'd entered with Flora, grin widening further as he shouted, “Mr. Wright!”

“Hey,” he murmured nervously, scratching the back of his head. “You sure have grown, kid.”

“Wright? As in Phoenix Wright?” Desmond asked.

Phoenix blushed a little. The girl beside him grasped his arm and pulled him forward, declaring, “That's him!”

“Ah,” Desmond said, holding out a hand to shake Phoenix's. “Desmond Sycamore. I have heard of you.”

“Same,” Phoenix said, reciprocating the handshake.

“And this is your daughter?”

“Adopted,” the second gentleman added. Before he could dodge it, the girl reached around Phoenix and socked him in the arm. 

“Try not to destroy the professor's house while you're here, kids,” Phoenix said, causing the smaller man's face to redden so much that his pallor matched his suit.

“It's quite alright,” Luke said with a smile.

“You should see the two of us when we're not getting along,” Desmond declared.

“Trucy Wright and Apollo Justice,” Phoenix said, pointing to the individuals at his side. “Trucy demanded she meet my old friend, and Flora was visiting. So here we are.”

“I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. Do make yourselves comfortable,” Desmond said.

Moments later, after the professor had been exhumed from his study to join and greet them, Luke was fixing tea for them all when the subject was broached by Flora. “We ran into a neighbor of yours on the way up.”

“I apologize,” Desmond added immediately.

Layton sighed at the other professor. “Professor Sycamore is not overly fond of our neighbors.”

“If this guy is any example, I can see why,” Apollo groused. 

“Male?” Desmond sat back in his seat, steepling his hands. “There are only two truly unpleasant males in this vicinity, neither of which are likely to be seen at this hour. Was he blonde or did he have black hair?”

“Black hair,” Trucy said.

“Ah, the lighter of the two. Good. That was Pitch Black.”

Trucy squinted, tilting her head. “That's . . . his name?”

Desmond nodded. “I hope he didn't accost you or anything. I hear he has a temper.”

Phoenix looked slightly unnerved at that. “No. No no, he just . . . grumbled. We're not entirely sure he was speaking English.”

“Sounded like Latin to me,” Apollo added.

“Something dead,” Phoenix said.

“That's rather normal for him,” Layton said as Luke brought over a tray of tea. “He was probably just talking to himself about his latest idea.”

“Yes, you would know,” Desmond retorted.

“Gentlemen should be polite to their neighbors, Desmond,” Layton said as he picked up a cup of tea.

“You are the only gentleman here, Hershel.”

“Hey,” Luke growled.

“You're trying. I'll give you that. But you're not a gentleman until you can tie your shoes,” Desmond said as he too picked up a cup of tea.

It was Luke's turn to blush. Phoenix snorted, covering his mouth as he reached for tea. “You still can't tie your shoes?”

“I can!” Luke defended himself. “I just . . . don't wear shoes with laces.”

“Quit being so hard on him,” Layton said, elbowing Desmond in the side. Desmond just rolled his eyes.

“So what about the other neighbor you mentioned? The blonde one?” Trucy asked. Then she asked, “Do you live next door to super villains or something? Are there more?”

“Sweetheart, the only super villain here is me,” Desmond declared.

Luke sat down with his tea after everyone had been served, chiming in with, “If you get to be a super villain, I get to be a gentleman.”

Desmond let out a long breath of air. “If you insist.” Then he continued with, “Our neighbors are strange. That's the gist of it, really.”

It was Layton who said, “The blonde he's referring to is Bill Cipher. I maintain he is just an eccentric, but almost the whole building is convinced he's evil.”

“There's really no evidence against that notion,” Desmond said.

“Or in favor of it.”

“There are stories.”

“Stories are not solid evidence. As far as we can tell, there are no eyewitness accounts for said stories, and they're not even that believable anyway.”

“Doesn't mean they didn't happen. I've pulled off some unbelievable things in my time.”

“Which is why you're banned from consulting with the scientists in the building. You simply don't need another project.”

“I always need another project.”

“I'm sort of curious about these stories,” Flora uttered as the two professors bickered.

“Me too,” Trucy whispered back.

“They're nothing, girls,” Layton said, focusing on them again and not the man next to him. “Just little silly rumors about his involvement in certain—”

Desmond stage whispered, “He's a cultist.” Layton gave him a look askance while the others leaned back and away from them.

The intensity of Layton's increased when Luke chimed in with the similarly whispered, “Vampire.”

“I'm good with that,” Apollo said.

“Yep,” Trucy concurred.

“I think we've had our fair share of dealing with demons and cults,” Phoenix agreed. “We don't really need another incident.”

“That's a story I'd be interested in hearing,” Desmond said.

“I'm not sure I believe that story,” Luke said, squinting at Desmond.

Desmond shrugged. “Believe what you want. Bill is still the scariest person in the complex.”

“Xi is pretty frightening, actually,” Luke responded.

“No, he's just grumpy,” Layton insisted.

“Moving on,” Flora said, “what about your other neighbors? Scientists?”

“Oh!” Desmond said with a smile. “They're the fun ones.”

“I told you not to go talking to them,” Layton said.

Desmond rolled his eyes again. “It's not like I'm building a robot with them, although that does sound like a great deal of fun.” He tapped his chin with his finger. “I bet Glados would be a great one to talk to—”

“No,” was all Layton had to say on that matter. Changing the subject, Layton addressed Phoenix, “So the career is going well, I presume.”

Phoenix sucked in a lungful of air, staring at the ceiling. “It's been hectic. Everything's finally leveling out for us. Looking to take on a new apprentice.”

“How is the Fey family?”

It was Trucy who answered, “They're great.”

They continued talking for a while, catching up and sharing gossip and old stories. They stayed for dinner, and it was dark by the time they had to leave. After their goodbyes, Flora and the three found themselves back on the elevator.

“That was pleasant,” Apollo said. “Albeit it rather weird. Are the two professors married?”

“No,” Flora said. “They fight like they are, though.”

The elevator stopped on the second floor then and a blonde with an eye patch stepped on. Everyone stiffened as they recalled Desmond's gossiping, eyeing the man warily. His stance was casual as he leaned on his black cane, and he either didn't mind the attention, didn't notice it, or was blatantly ignoring it. Judging by the grin, they suspected he didn't mind it and was, in fact, enjoying the stares they were giving him.

The rest of the elevator ride felt elongated by the presence of the tenant known as Bill Cipher. Apollo's face was red in his attempts not to burst out with some exclamation. Trucy looked intrigued, as did Flora. Phoenix glared. When the elevator stopped moving, they waited for the doors to open so they could file out and away from the man. Only when the doors were just opening did he turn to them and say, “Hi,” in a low, quiet, almost sultry tone. His grin showed off a set of elongated canines, and before any of the four could think Apollo was dragging them out of the elevator and building screaming something in a different language. 

At least it sounded like a different language at the time.

:)

Bill pulled the fake fangs out and started laughing maniacally. He almost had a hard time stepping off the elevator he was laughing so hard. When he was finally able to open his eyes and look up, he caught one of the resident scientists staring at him. Chell's glare was enough to make him straighten up and ask, “What? An opportunity presented itself.” Her only response was to shake her head at him. He pointed at her with his cane, stating, “Don't tell anyone it's fake, okay? I've got a reputation to uphold.”

Chell rolled her eyes, then tapped out on the wall in Morse code, You are full of shit.

It took him seconds to comprehend what she'd said. “One day I'm gonna get you, sister. I'm gonna get you, and you'll never see me coming.” It was a game for him, really. Of all the people in the building, Chell was really the only one who didn't seem to take him seriously.

That streak continued as she tapped out, You can try. Then she kicked his cane out of his hand.

He looked down at the fallen article, barely fazed by her blatant disrespect. “You know, I've always liked you. You've got sass for someone who doesn't know how to use their mouth.” Chell bristled at the comment, clenching her fists like she was ready to punch him. “Wonder if Glados is willing to share you,” he mused.

Instead of unnerving her as he'd intended the comment to do, she tapped out in response, Not likely. Then she turned her back on him and flicked her off. Picking up his cane and grinning, he brushed his hair back with his free hand and uttered to himself, “She's so cute!”


End file.
